The present invention relates to an adjustable press-working tool of overall U-shaped configuration, as far as its outer working contour is concerned, and provided for purposes of making tubes and pipes of a large diameter, such as tubes having a diameter of 600 millimeters or more and a diameter-to-wall-thickness ratio of 13 and more.
Large tubes of different materials and in different dimensions are made in one and the same U-press into which different tools are inserted for accommodating the process tool to different materials, and different dimensions of the tube or pipe to be made.
It was found that maintaining an inventory and refitting the press by using different tools from the inventory is quite expensive and time-consuming. This becomes the more noteworthy when, for example, just the wall thickness or the material changes, even though the diameter of the tube to be made is not changed; one may still have to change the immediate press tool.